The Lost Relic of Blossoms
by Angelreira23
Summary: After awakening on the lost and destroyed Project SEEDS ship; Sakura wanders the lands of Gunsmoke in search of the last two faces she's ever saw. VashxSakuraxKnives


**~*The Lost Relic of Blossoms*~**

**After awakening on the lost and destroyed Project SEEDS ship; Sakura wanders the lands of Gunsmoke in search of the last two faces she's ever saw. VashxSakuraxKnives  
**

**~O~**

_A/N: This is a crossover I always wanted to try. I'm such a fan of Trigun. But I want feedback on if I should continue or not._

_~XoxO, Reira~_

**~O~**

_~Almost two centuries ago~_

_"Rem?," Both Knives and Vash said at the same time, "What's that?" _

_Vash pointed toward a hyperbolic-like chamber that was containing something inside. Rem smiled down at them, "Want to go see?" She said. Both of their eyes lite up as they nodded their heads. "Okay." She said leading them into the room. Both Vash and Knives ran up to it and stood beside and looked in. Both of them blushed when they noticed that it was a girl. _

_"Rem? Why is there a girl in there?" Vash asked questioningly,"Who is she?" He said, not able to turn away from her, "She's so pretty." He whispered softly. Knives, that was just as engrossed as him, nodded his head._

_"Her name is, Sakura." Rem said._

_"Sakura? Such a weird name." Knives said, finally turning toward her, "...But what's wrong with her? Why is she in here?" Knives said. Rem smiled._

_"Always they observant one huh, Knives?," She put a ginger to her chin as if she was thought, "Um...how can I explain this...she is somewhat just like you." Knives narrowed his eyes before bringing his blue eyes back to the girl inside._

_"So, she's a plant," he paused to swallow and take a deep breath to control his obvious anger, "And they're testing on her." He said. Rem placed a assuring hand on his shoulder._

_"No, their not testing on her, they put her in there to keep her alive and also, she's not the kind of plant that you two came from, she is kind of like a...blossom or flower, she was born from the seeds of a cherry blossom tree." Vash looked away and up at her._

_"Cherry blossom tree?"_

_"Yes, you know the pink tree that was in the recreational room? That's a cherry blossom tree." Vash made nodded his head and looked back down at her._

_"So that's why her hair is pink?" Rem laughed._

_"I guess that's why I named her after it; Sakura means cherry blossom in Japanese."_

_"Why does she need to kept alive? Why was she created?" Knives said._

_"Five years after you two were born, the scientists wanted to create female counterparts for you two to later mate with," Both of their heads raised when thy heard the word 'mate', Vash blushed a bit. before Knives questioned._

_"How can she be both our mate? Its only one of her."_

_"I'm getting to it." Rem continued,_ "_they took some seeds from the cherry blossom tree and began to mix human genes to create a two fetuses, but as they continued, the computer had a sudden failure and was unable to keep incubating them. One twin died while the other barely made it. As you see, it was her that made it. This chamber is the only thing that is keeping her alive and helping her finish her growth; it might take weeks, month, or maybe even centuries for her to finally be fully matured but she can move and open her eyes."_

_Knives looked back down at the slumbering girl and sneered. "What happen to make to system fail?"_

_"I'm not very sur-"_

_"Did someone try to kill them?" He said quickly. Rem jumped slightly from his sudden outburst._

_"No, Knives, nobody was trying to kill them. Something just went horribly wrong." She said. _

_Vash continued to stare at her, he smiled slightly. His eyes widen when he noticed that her eyes were moving. "Rem! I thinking she's about to wake up." Vash said excitingly. Her eye slowly began to open and reveal green eyes. Both of them watched as her half-lidded eyes scanned what was around her until they stopped on them. She stared at them for ten seconds before closing them._

_Vash and Knives blushed, "Her eyes are pretty." Vash said, "Rem...Rem, where are you going?" He said noticing she was leaving the room._

_She stopped, "I'll be back in minute." He nodded his head and turned backtoward the girl and stared at her in awe. Knives moved to the left side of the chamber._

_"Vash," He looked up and stared through the glass Knives," Do you know what this means? When we become older, we can make our own superior race with her," His eyes grew large with a maniacal edge, "We can finally become the superior race over the humans." Vash furrowed her brow worriedly at him. He looked back at Sakura and noticed her eyes were open staring at him. He blushed. She was really pretty, his eyes dragged over her flowing pink hair that laid under her body and went to about her knees._

_He unconsciously placed his hand on the glass; his eyes grew with shock when he saw her own pale, small hand weakly reached up and placed it over his. He looked at their hand before looking back at her, smiling. Her eyes then tore away from him and to Knives and placed her hand over his through the glass. _

_Vash looked up at Knives and Knives stared at him with the same expression._

_~flashback over~_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes; she blinked. _"What...happened?"_ She thought. She raised her hand up and pressed it against the dust-covered glass. She grunted trying to push it up, she reached her other hand up and began pushing. Her brows knitted together as she put more strength into it. After a couple of seconds, the glass groaned as it was being lifted up. As it hit the floor, the breaking ringed throughout the whole room.

She lifted up and looked around; it was dusty like nobody had been there for years, it was also a wreck like a tornado had ripped right through. She threw her stiff legs over and stood up but herself immediately on the floor; years of not able to move really made her weak. She reached up and grabbed the ledge of the chamber and slowly began to raise herself up. She stumbled a bit before completely standing up.

She wrapped her arm around her exposed chest and looked around for something to cover herself with. She saw a white sheet and grabbed it, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"What...happened to this place?" She said. Her eyes then caught the silver shine of two guns laid side by side. She approached them and stared at them in awe. She reached her hand out for one, as soon as her hand had touch it, it was like a electric shock rode up her arm. She gasped, what in the world was that? She picked up the other one and got the same exact feeling. Something about the guns made her want to hold them. Both of them looked as if they were just recently placed there...just for her. She place both of them inside her cloak and held them before leaving out the room in search of finding a way out.

She found a very slim light source and began following. As soon as she got to the light, she pressed against the door with her hand. The door surprising fell out and..._down?_

She looked out and found that she was at least fifteen feet from the sandy ground. She gulped; there was no other way down, so this had to be her only choice. She took a deep breathe before closing her eye and jumping out. She moaned out loud in pain as her side connected with the ground, hard. She inhaled sharply when she felt a sharp pain run from her shoulder to her foot. She struggled to get up with the continuous pain shooting through her.

She looked around and took in her surroundings. "Where am I?" She said scanning her eyes over the dunes of sand. She began to walk.

After about, what seemed like hours or walking. The sun above was making her weak and exhausted. She lifted the cloak above her head to block the sun from her skin. But before she knew it, she found herself on the ground. She closed herself and let the exhaustion take over.

**~O~**

"Excuse me, miss? Are you alright?"

Sakura opened her eyes to see a elderly man staring down at her worriedly. She blinked before raising up. "Thank God you're okay, once I found you you looked about dead." The man said. Sakura looked at him.

"Where am I?" She asked, softly.

"Voldoor."

Sakura furrowed her brows questioningly, "What's that?"

The old man looked at her, "Its a city, child. Sand must of found its way in you're skull." Sakura shook her head to make sure there was none, "...and also, child," She drew her attention back them, "are you a bounty hunter? When I found you, I also found these two guns on your person." The old man said raising them up. Sakura reached over and quickly snatched them away from him, startling him.

She said no words but looked down at them. Something special was about those guns.

"Are you here to also capture Vash the Stampede? This whole city is on a rampage trying to capture him." Her eyes widen from the name 'Vash'. That name sounded so familiar to her.

...Vash? She closed her eyes and thought about it. Just then a picture came to her mind. A boy with blond hair spike up and blue-green eyes and a boy with pale blonde hair with blue eyes. Those were two faces she remembered so clear...and one of them were named Vash, she so recalled hearing someone say at that moment addressing them.

"Do you know where I can find him?" She said urgently. She swung her legs over the bed and grabbed the old man b her shoulders gently, "Please tell me." She said. He blinked.

"Who knows he's probably running all around this city, you can find him anywhere." He said. She let go of him and stood up and began walking toward the door. She was abruptly stopped when she felt someone grabbed her arm. She turned and stared down at the man.

"Please, let go of me. I have to go find Vash." She said, almost as if she was begging. He shook his head.

"Not before you get some proper clothing and proper gun holster for those guns." He let go of her and walked into the next room. A few minutes later, he came out with some female clothes and holsters. "Lucky I kept some of my daughter's clothing and that I had holsters from when I was gun slinging lad," He handed them out to her, "Sorry, the clothes are little revealing...but i guess there better than nothing."

Sakura carefully reached for them and took them from his hand, "Thank you." She said, walking into the next room to get dressed. After a few minutes past, she walked out the room fully dressed wearing a light blue tube top that fitted tight against her body and made her breasts look a little too good, a black mini skirt that came a little too high but enough to cover her butt and front. She also wore black knee high boots. She easily put on the shoulder holster and the leg holster the man give her and put both guns in them.

The old man's eyes perked up at her, "Well, aren't you just the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," He said handing her a white jacket. She took it and wrapped it around her waist, "But isn't your hair a little too long?" He said eying it from behind her. Sakura reached behind her and grabbed her hair and flipped it over her shoulder. Her was really long; at least to her knees. She shook her head.

"I like my hair this way." She said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"At least braid it for it won't get in the way."

_Braid? _

She began to divide her hair into three part and began to twist them until she reached the end. She looked at it and shrugged her shoulder before throwing it back over onto her back. She walked back toward the door. "Be careful, child, Vash the Stampede isn't someone you should mess with. I would hate seeing someone as beautiful as you blood splatter all over the place." She threw her head back, moving her bangs out her face.

"Don't worry about me," She opened the door, "Thank you."

She closed the door behind her and began walking through the city. Building were smashed and had bullet holes within them. She looked into the distant and saw a crowd of people cheering for someone. She furrowed her brows a bit before walking toward and through them, wondering what the hell was going on. She finally broke through the crowd and immediately her eyes widen. Spiky blonde hair and blue-green eyes. It was him.

It was Vash!

Her face lite up as she continued until she stood behind him. She was slightly intimidated by his height because she went up to her mid-back. She reached up and tapped him on his shoulder. he turned his head and looked down and immediately his eyes began to sparkle.

"Well, hello there pretty lady," He grabbed her hands, "Want to get married?"

She began to stumbled in her words, "Aww, don't be shy now. I'll treat you good."

"Huh? Vash, its me, don't you remember?" she said pulling her hands away from his and resting them on his chest. He blinked.

"Ummm, I don't...refresh my memory." She sighed before grabbed his hand and pressing on of her hands against his. He looked down at their hands before looking back up at her face. He blinked. His eyes started widening when he really recognized her. That pink hair...green eyes.

"Sa-Sakura?" She nodded her head and smiled.


End file.
